Assassin's Creed - Revengeance
by XxBl4kOuTxX
Summary: -WIP- Set in an Alternate version of Earth where the events of AC 1-3 have happened and the world is momentarily at peace.
1. Prologue Pt 1

**Assassin's Creed  
****Revengeance**

**Prologue  
****July 31****st****, 2033 – The Day of Sun  
New Moscow, New York**

It was noon, the day was only beginning for young Alcatraz Fischer. Turning 12 on this day as well as celebrating a family made holiday in the small town on New Moscow, in New York state. The Fischer family was a prestigious one, with many achievements throughout their existence. Alcatraz was running around and playing with his younger twin brother and sister, Damon and Sofia Fischer. His only older sibling, Alex Fischer was watching over them, he was 24 and visiting. Their parents, Michael and Samantha Fischer were finishing everything for the party. Michael poked his head out of the back door.

"Alright everyone! Everything's ready, come inside!" He yelled out as he pushed the door out more, everyone ran inside and Alcatraz ran up to his big brother, while he was watching them he kind of dozed off. "Hey, Alex. Come on bro, let's go inside." He said tapping Alex's shoulder. Alex jumped awake.

"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" He yelled as he jumped awake, saying the last words in his dream before realizing what he said. "Uh, yeah, inside. Yeah let's go Al." Alex said as he shook himself awake. He walked Alcatraz inside and waited at the door, looking off into the distance. Michael noticed and confronted him.

"Everything okay son? You seem a bit off." He asked his eldest son. Alex bolted a look at him. "Yeah, yeah. Everything is good dad, just thought of something." He replied. "Well put that thinking to rest, help me out with this." Michael said laughing as he grabbed one side of a cutting board holding a cake. Alex grabbed it and at that moment Damon and Sofia ran right under the board, scaring Both Father and older brother. "Oh sweet good god." They both said. "Hey watch the running! Everyone sit down, Alcatraz you get the big seat alright?" Michael said as he and Alex put the cake on the table.

"Yes dad." They both said as they sat on the left and right side and Alcatraz sat in the middle with a big smile on his face as he saw the cake read: "Happy 12th Birthday Alcatraz!" Anxious in his seat. Michael lit up the candles and put the lighter away. "Samantha! Get down here!" Michael yelled, calling out to his wife and the mother of the kids, she was getting ready. "MOM! COME OOOOONN!" All the kids yelled, they wanted cake. As they yelled their mother came down.

"Alright I'm here, soooorryy!" She yelled back at them making a silly face. The kids laughed and Alex chuckled, Michael wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Your appearance means everything doesn't it honey?" He asked her, she laughed and looked at him. "That and my family Mikey." She had called him "Mikey" Since they were dating back in high school. The married couple kissed and laughed it off.

"Alright Alcatraz are you ready?" Michael asked his anxious son. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" Alcatraz exclaimed excitedly, they turned the lights off and they sang happy birthday. Alex kneeled next to his little brother. "Alright Al, Make a wish!" He told him, and at that moment Alcatraz blew out all of the candles. Everyone clapped and cake was served. Alex felt a little…disturbed. He walked over to his father and whispered.

"I'm gonna head upstairs for a minute." Michael nodded and he patted his shoulder. "Just hurry up son, and thanks for showing up today." He told Alex smiling. Alex went upstairs as the kids ran out back to play again. Michael and Samantha sat out back next to each other and watched their children. Time passed and a strange vehicle parked near the sidewalk. Michael got up and told Samantha that he'd check it out. First he went inside and grabbed his Pistol from a locked cabinet and put it in the side of his pants. New Moscow didn't have an established police force at the time and the prominently Russian occupants typically fended for themselves. He came out and approached the vehicle and the 3 unknown people looking at a map on the hood of the vehicle.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" Michael asked politely, one person, turned and looked at him. He had long hair for a male, was reasonably skinny and looked in his early 20s. "We're looking for the Fischer residence. Do you know where that is?" the female in the group said as she turned to him, she was reasonably short compared to the first male, had brownish black hair. And wasn't the most…fit.

"Yes, that's my home. Who are you and what do you need?" Michael replied slowly reaching for the sidearm. Alex was in the attic and looked out the window. He was wearing a different outfit and leaned more inward to see more, he pulled up a pair of binoculars and noticed a cross type symbol the four were wearing and his heart sank. "Oh no, no, no, no. it can't be" he said to himself. He backed up shaking his head and reached for something.

Back on the ground Samantha was bringing the kids together to get them inside. "Well, we need you…."A second male began to say rather quickly, he was pale and had short hair, reasonably tall and seemed like the type to brag amongst his friends. "and your family here To die, putting it simply." The first male said, finishing his sentence. Michael opened his eyes wide and grabbed his sidearm.

"Samantha! Get the kids inside!" He said before he was stabbed in his stomach by the female then shot by the first male. He choked on blood and fell to the floor, and stopped moving. "Get them." The first male said as he put his gun away and drew a sword and knife. The other two ran after Samantha and the kids.

"Run and hide inside!" Samantha yelled to her children before tripping and hitting the grass face first, beginning to cry. before the female caught up and…finished her off. "SHIIIIIIIT!" Alex yelled out as he ran out of the two story attic window and hit the floor with a roll, softening the fall. He stood a knee and pulled his hood up. Alex and Michael Fischer were Assassins. His outfit comprised of a traditional Assassin outfit but in Gray, blue, and white. He unsheathed a combat knife and a short sword, and thrusted his sword towards the male and parried a blow from the female with his knife. He was very well trained by his father. He stumbled the female and knocked her to the ground. He then focused his attention to the male and knocked his firearm out of his hands. Alcatraz, Damon, and Sofia didn't heed their mother's order. He noticed the male still at the car began dragging their father to where Alex was fighting the other two. He seemed to be arising victorious until the first male put their dad down and came behind Alex and stabbed him in the back. Alcatraz and his younger sibling watched in fear And screamed out.

"ALEX!" They ran to their now dead mother where Alex was standing and where their father was dragged to. Alex stopped moving and dropped his weapons, and he turned his head to the unnamed male. "Fucking….Templars." He said, attempting to breath without choking up profuse amounts of blood. "And now that we won't have any of you…annoying Assassins around. Pathetic, I remember hearing so many things about Assassins not putting up fights." The first male incorrectly stated with a smug tone. "You're beyond…wrong…We never…surrender…only death is when we…give up." Alex responded. The Templar, giving him an odd look acted like he just said something idiotic.

"Whatever, I'm not wasting my time." The first male said as he twisted the sword, causing Alex to groan in pain. "Get those kids." The first male said. The other two walked and grabbed the three kids mourning their dead parents and wrangled them to watch their older brother die.

"Don't…kill the kids, they don't deserve…to…to die." Alex said as he pulled his hood down to see his killer better. "And why should I let them live?" The male asked. "THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Alex responded, glancing at his frightened younger siblings. It was a brief moment of silence. "I suggest we just kill them and leave." The female said. "For once I agree with her." The second male said. "ENOUGH, you're giving me a headache. fine. I may be a cold bastard but I'll honor a dying man's request, even if he is a pathetic Assassin. Let them go, you two." He said. The two others released the kids, they ran to their dead parents and began to cry. The first man pulled his sword out of Alex and kicked him to the ground, landing on his back. He sheathed the sword and the three began to walk away. Alcatraz., enraged ran to the first male and started pounding at his leg.

"You monster! How could you do this!? WHY!?" He exclaimed as he kept hitting the man's legs and crying before he turned around and kicked Alcatraz, causing him to hit the floor. The man then kneeled over and got close to Alcatraz, grabbing his chin and making him look at the man. At that moment he pulled out a necklace with a red, oddly designed cross.

"When you're older and you see this. Then ask that question again." The man said before letting go and punching Alcatraz in the face. Putting him on the floor. The three walked away and got back in their vehicle, all leaving read markers on how to remember them. Alcatraz, with a bruised face and stomach, began bawling and hitting the floor, constantly saying "Why?" Over and over and over again. His other siblings, stopped crying and mourning and went over to Alcatraz, attempting to comfort him. It wouldn't be silent until a low toned "Alcatraz" Would be heard. Alcatraz turned to see his big brother, still alive, holding his hand out. He grabbed his brother's hand.

"Alex? Are you gonna be okay?" He asked his brother, obviously knowing the answer though. "No…I don't think…I will…I'm sorry, bro. I really am." Alex said, grabbing his brother's hand. "Look, take this, and you three go here and show…this to the man living there…you can live there. It's…safe." He told Alcatraz, he grabbed an envelope and a satchel that held many things needed. Alcatraz grabbed it and nodded, trying to hold back more tears. "I'm so…sorry bro, so sorry you got dragged into this." Alex said as he withered away, he lost all resistance and stopped moving. The three kids shook him.

"Alex? Alex?! NOOO!" They all yelled, bursting into more tears. In New Moscow, Houses are spread rather far apart. They however mustered the little strength they had and made it to the address. Alcatraz pulled up the envelope and knocked on the door of a very…very large home with the initials "I.C." On certain parts of the house and even the door. The door was answered by a man in a suit.

"Oh…hello there, children. What would you three need?" The man asked, Alcatraz without saying a word, hand him the letter. The man opened and read the letter on the spot. After reading the letter he had a very shocked look on his face and forced a smile on. "Well, come on in. No need to sit outside any longer." The man said as he rallied them inside and they walked to the closest couch, and fell asleep. The man swallowed and cleared his thoat.

"Master Clarke! We have guests!"…And so it begins…


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**Assassin's Creed  
****Revengeance**

**Prologue Pt. II  
****July 31****st****, 2033  
New Moscow, New York**

"Master Clarke! We have guests!" The man in the suit said as he closed the door and walked halfway up a staircase. He looked back down to see that the three kids were sound asleep and had gone through hell in a day. He gained no response.

"Master Clarke! Are you even awake!?" The man yelled out, as he started to head further up the stairs. He sighed and walked up the stairs and went through a large hallway and approached a door and as he was about to knock on it the door opened, revealing a tall, middle aged man.

"I heard you the first time, Danik." The man said shaking his slowly. "My apologies master Clarke. I'm sure you're wondering who our guests are." Danik said as he straightened his posture and stepped back as Clarke walked out of the room. "Yes, actually, I saw them partly in the window of my studies but couldn't get a clear look. Who are they?" He had asked as Danik caught his attention, handing him the letter that Alcatraz handed Danik. Before asking what it was he noticed the Creed's Crest on the outside of the letter, and then he grabbed it and opened the letter. As he began to read it, he moved towards the stairs and saw the children sleeping, but however a young Alcatraz was waking up as Isaac approached the top of the stairs. Isaac went down the stairs at a steady pace; Danik went to attend to something else in the house. Isaac got on to knee and tapped Alcatraz' shoulder.

"Huh? Who are you?" The young Alcatraz asked Isaac as he woke up entirely and looked at him with wide eyes. "I will explain much later, young one. But look, your brother and sister have to stay separated from you for awhile. I'm sorry about this." Isaac said in a calming tone. Alcatraz' heart nearly dropped. "But Why?! Please tell me!" He demanded as he pounded on Isaac's shoulder, his eyes beginning to tear up. "Calm down Alcatraz, I'm a friend of your brother and father. I guess I'll tell you now, there are bad people that are trying to hurt you and your siblings, and I'm sending them to a friend of mine. They'll be safe there. Trust me." Isaac said in a distraught tone. Alcatraz wiped up the tears from his eyes and stood up. He stayed silent. He gave Isaac a blank stare before nodding his head; he then sat down, silent.

As the day continued Isaac had his servants retrieve the Fischer family members and had a funeral service within a few hours, he also picked up mementos and items that Alcatraz's father held close as heirlooms and put them in a safe area of the Clarke residence. At the end of the day Alcatraz had to bid farewell to his younger siblings. The trio was gathered at the front gate.

"But we don't want to leave! It's not fair!" Said the younger two. They began to cry. "I'm sorry that but it has to be this way to keep you guys safe. Soon you will see each other again." Said Isaac with his hand on Alcatraz's shoulder. He looked up at Isaac and gave him a saddened look. Isaac noticed and sighed before letting go and allowing him to speak with his siblings. He ran to them.

"Guys, I promise we will see each other again, but I don't want you to be hurt. I promise." The young child said with slight vigor in his voice. He reached out to them with his pinkie finger and said, "Pinkie promise and cross my heart." They stopped tearing up and locked their fingers with his. The acquaintances of Isaac then asked for the two others to come along, they reluctantly entered a car parked out front and left. Alcatraz walked inside the home with Isaac and sighed deeply.

"Alcatraz, your training will begin as of tomorrow." Said Isaac as he closed the door of the home.

-**13 Years later…**-

**July 31****st****, 2046 – Day of Sun  
**It had been thirteen years, a long time coming, the once barren backyard of the Clarke residence had been turned into a large obstacle course. And a certain Alcatraz Fischer was and has been going under a heavy training regiment.

"Again! If you wish to be stealthy and fast, you must learn to be light footed. Recklessly jumping about isn't what an assassin of the creed does! How do you wish to regain your family's prowess with these flimsy attempts at skills!?" Isaac yelled at a now twenty five year old Alcatraz. "Yes teacher, I will try much harder!" he yelled as he retried a totem rise jumping training exercise that simulated ascending by posts of sorts. He had attempted one hundred times over and today would be the day he succeeds. He ran at a start, and jumped onto the first post, seamlessly now landing on each post lightly and causing much less noise, as he ascended his speed increased, reaching the highest post and jumping off still with full momentum, he reached the ground and rolled off of his feet to soften the fall severely, as he finished the roll he stood up, still with much momentum and sped to the target dummy at the end of the course. As he reached close enough range he jumped with all force and speed alike, and landing on the back of the dummy as he took his hands and activated the Assassin's traditional tried and true "go-to" weapon, the hidden blade. The two blades exited the pockets they laid in and entered the dummy's backside as the fall began and sped up. As the dummy hit the ground the blades were out and Alcatraz ran at full speed away to hide. He finished with high remarks. Exiting the shadow he hid in he approached Isaac.

"Well done Alcatraz, looks like the training is paying off greatly." Isaac said proudly. "Thank you teacher, I've tried to my limits." Alcatraz responded with, slightly bowing. "Well now that you seem well qualified, come with me, I have a gift for you." Isaac said as he put his hand on Alcatraz's shoulder and turned to lead away. "Yes teacher." Alcatraz said, the two walked back inside and entered the main room to the residence and approached a bookcase.

"Pardon me Isaac but, are you going to give me a book?" Alcatraz jokingly asked. "No Alcatraz, you see a bookcase, but I see a door." Isaac responded with as he reached for a peculiar book and pulled it. The bookcase shook slightly and slid open, revealing a staircase. "Come Alcatraz, this way." Isaac said as he walked down the stairs.

Alcatraz was in awe that such a hidden area existed in the residence, the building is very large but something underground he never dreamed of. The staircase ended and unveiled a large room, with a black outfit on a mannequin in the middle of the room. Alcatraz, still following Isaac stared at the outfit. Isaac stopped and turned, they stopped in front of a wall with weaponry of different variety on it.

"Well Alcatraz, your training has proved you are ready, as of today, you are an entirely trained, entirely capable Assassin. Here are your tools of combat." He said with a smile to Alcatraz. "Here, two Tomahawks, the blades are finely sharpened and can cut most things with ease; you can also hook foes in with a good swing." He handed Alcatraz the two along a dual rear sheath. "And here, this was your father's, a highly optimized and customized Colt 1911 .45 Handgun, it is a family heirloom and he wanted it to be yours." He said as he handed him the pistol with the holster.

Isaac then turned to the outfit, an all black, stealthy Assassin's garb. The pants are Jet black combat pants that resemble modern day cargo pants, lightweight, padded, all terrain shoes that allow for speed, comfort and stealth. The upper coat area is all black, mixed with leather and cloth, making a warm, durable and protective coat resembling the coat of Revolutionary assassin. The hood ends at a point with it being able to conceal a face, with the "bill" of the hood, embossed with the familiar of a Phoenix.

"Alcatraz my pupil, put on the outfit." Isaac encouraged. Alcatraz nodded and began to swap his training clothes with the outfit and attached the dual rear Tomahawk sheath with showed and fit flush with the outfit, along with the holster which attached to the belt. Alcatraz looked in amazement and ogled on the outfit. "Th-thank you teacher."

"It is the best I can do now for your indictment into the creed. Well then, let's arrange a meeting with some old acquaintances; shall we catch up with them?" Isaac said as he turned to walk to the staircase. Alcatraz looked over to Isaac.

"Yes, it has been too long a time of waiting." He said as grinned and followed.

It is time to bring the family back together.

-**And so, an Assassin is born, ****to be continued…**-


End file.
